prisonbreakfandomcom-20200222-history
Sona Federal Penitentiary
The Sona Federal Penitentiary, or Penitenciaría Federal de Sona in Spanish language, refers to a maximum security prison in Panama. Colonel Escamilla is the warden of the poorly-built prison. History After violent riots a year previous on, the prison guards pulled out of Sona and left the prisoners to their own devices. Since then, the prisoners have organized their own internal forms of leadership, economy and workforce and run the prison themselves. Lechero was currently the leader of the prison. (3x1) In order to quiet down Sona, only limited water supply are allowed inside. Thus, the inmate collects rainwater with a barrel in the yard. This problem, however, was resolved by Michael Scofield. (3x2) There were also telephones inside Sona until the officers find out that inmates are monitoring their criminal acts via the telephone. All telephone have since be removed except for a chargeable wireless phone inside Lechero's cell. (3x3) It was mentioned by Pad Man to Bill Kim in two occasion. (2x18, 2x19) When Michael arrived, the prison is poorly guarded, with drugs addicts, she-males, murders and rapist inside with no guards visible. (2x22) Layout Front Door The front door are guarded by guards with guns. Criminals are taken to the front door by a van, and will need to enter the prison alone. The front door then leads to a poorly built general population. General Population The doors which were supposed to be locked are often left unlocked. A cell often includes a bunk bed. Exceptions include Lechero's cell which is more a home then a prison cell. Some of the cells are used for cooking and recreational use instead. Most of the inmates stay in the yard for most of the time and seldom visit their cells. Cells can be found on the two sides of a long hallway, one end of the hallway leads to the yard while the other leads to the front door. Yard The yard is covered with sands and rocks. Cooks stay there to offer food to other inmates. A large water barrel is used to store water. The yard can be overlooked from Lechero's balcony. Meeting Area A poorly built fence separate the inmates from the visitors. No guards are visible at the area. Visitors must sign on a log book in a small hut before they enter. Watch Tower Watch towers are scattered among the barren area of the prison and is the only thing that gets in the way of any escapees. The guards are armed with machine guns. The Warden's Office An office is located outside of Sona but very near to it. Colonel Escamilla is also located there. Barren Areas A barren areas are between the main building and the fences. Watchtowers are scattered among this area. Dead bodies will be transferred here before they are taken on a truck and leave the prison. Only prisoner with duties are allow to get to this area, with heavily-armed guards supervising them. Life in Sona No guards are stationed in Sona, thus making it a place without any rules. Drugs, prostitute, cigarettes and shemales are common in the prison. Death-matches between inmates are often the most entertaining thing in a day. Only inmates with higher social position can gain access to food, clothings, a bed and water. Inmates spend their time by spraying graffiti on walls, tattooing themselves, playing cards, darts and chat. A public announcement system is available in Sona to inform the inmates when serious things happen, like prison break. Notable Escapes First known escape was the Sapo Escape through the window. He just jumped out of block and tried to make it out. Guards killed him in the progress. Escape failed. Second known escape was carefully planed by Michael Scofield. Fernando Sucre(as a gravedigger) used the Kesslivol substantion to make a hole in the fence.Scofield did the more carefully part of the plan. He found a way to get the diversion on the tower guards. First was turned off because the sun was shining in the tower. When the glair appeared, he turned off. Second guard was forced to sleep by the sleeping substantion in his coffee cup. When first guard turned off and second was sleeping, Scofield get out of the block on the ladder. When the James Whistler started to do this same, the clouds started to hide the sun, and they had to get back to the cell block. Escape failed. Thrird know escape was too planed by Scofield. With the Fernando Sucre help, he stoped the jeep patrols at night and called to the customer service of the Prana Industrial. He asked about power generator. They told him, that will be the 30 seconds break before the power cuts out and the generator kicks back in. Scofield and his team made a underground tunnel, what leads in the surface. All of them was in the tunnel in the while, when Lincoln Burrows has cuted the power. Lechero, Bellick and Bagwell get out to the surface in the dark and tried to make it out of the prison, but the generator has kick sooner than Scofield told them. They got caught and the military jeeps parked in the No-mans land. Scofield, Mahone, McGrady and Whistler got out to the surface and crawled under the jeeps to the fence and made it out of the SONA. Escape has succefull. Fourth (and last) escape was when the inmates did a riot and burned prison down. Bellick, Bagwell and Sucre made it out. * Brad Bellick (escaped) * Michael Scofield (escaped) * Alexander Mahone (escaped) * James Whistler (escaped) * Lechero (deceased) * Theodore Bagwell (escaped) * Sammy (deceased) * Tracy McGrady (escaped) * Fernando Sucre (escaped) * Stash * Papo * Cheo * Nieves (deceased) * Sapo (deceased) * Wyatt (deceased) * Drug Addict (deceased) See Also * Sona (disambig) for other use of "Sona".